


Earth Y

by Promsie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promsie/pseuds/Promsie
Summary: Set between 3x04 and 3x05. The Flash wedding (3x08) is already happening.Kara got a wedding invitation and decides to go. On her way to Earth X she gets lost, though. What she sees on the other Earth is not what she expected. From Kara's p.o.v. One-Shot





	Earth Y

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written any fanfiction for years and might be a little rusty. I tried something short and sweet to get back into the 'game'. Kudos and comments would make my day. I hope you have fun.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The creamy white envelope sits on your kitchen table like a menacing enemy. It is taunting you with the reminder of other peoples’ happiness and you’re so close to setting it on fire with your heat gaze. Instead you bury deeper into your blanket and scowl. It is an invitation for two and the realization that you have no one to go with hits you harder than Kryptonite. Mon-El is married now and you hate how much that hurts you, Alex is plagued by doubts about her own oncoming wedding and your best friend and your ex-boyfriend have kissed. It sucks to be you. It sucks to be Kara Danvers. You think it is unfair how much luck Mon-El had with his arranged marriage and how unfair the dilemma is your sister is in. Her sobs are still ringing in your ears and you know this is something that very well may break them. Having children is not something that can be settled with a compromise or discussed away. You are already afraid of what Alex will do and how it will leave her in pieces. You flap the blanket back and stare at the envelope again. It is wrong but suddenly getting away from all your troubles for one carefree day doesn’t sound half bad. Maybe it is exactly what you need. Eyeing the envelope as if it is a time bomb you get up and check the date again. Two days. You can convince everyone in two days that you deserve some time off.

 

Two days later you’re dressed in casual clothes, a shirt, a cardigan and some chinos with a small carryall in your right hand. Neither Alex nor Lena have been too happy about your short trip, but you have the vague feeling that this will be good for you. You get the remote Cisco gave you the last time you visited Earth One and the portal instantly appears in front of you. But the very moment you step through, you know something is going wrong. Very wrong. Dimension hopping is never a pleasant ride but this time it is especially nasty. You feel like you are simultaneously stretched in all directions and compressed into an impossible small ball. Your head is reeling, your stomach drops and then lurches, and you feel like your very essence is disintegrating. Then suddenly everything stops, and you tumble in a nose dive towards a rapidly nearing ground. You hold onto your bag for dear life, having lost any sense of direction. You squeeze your eyes shut and hope you will simply bounce off the ground but then you hit something softer than concrete with a deafening scrunch before being hurtled through the air. Your back lands first and the impact forces all air out of your lungs. Your bag is pressed to your chest in a death grip and you rub your temple with a groan. Your eyes flutter open and the first thing you see are two moons hanging low in the sky. You’re not one to curse often but a soft “Shit” escapes your lips.

This is not Earth One and not Earth Thirty-Eight. Where the hell are you, you think while you squint into beautiful sunlight. Then someone blocks the light and you can barely see a thing in the sudden twilight: “Kara is that you?” You know this voice anywhere, though, “Alex?” you ask surprised.

What a stupid coincidence. “Where the hell have you come from?” your sister asks, “Here let me help you”, and extents a hand you gladly take. You don’t know how things are handled on this Earth and stutter a bit: “Uh well...” The existence of multiple dimensions is not something everybody understands or wants to understand, and Cisco inculcated you to never interact too much with people on a foreign Earth, let alone people that possibly know you.

“You just dropped out of the sky in your civilian clothes,” Alex looks at you sternly, “I think you should explain this to me.” Now that you really look at this Alex you register how different she looks from yours. Her hair is longer, her face shows less of the hard lines that are etched so deep into the face of your Alex and her body looks less muscular, less rigid.

“I may not be the Kara Danvers you know”, you try tentatively and hope for the best. Maybe dimension traveling is a thing on this Earth. But Alex looks incredulously at you: “You what now?” But then you hear cars honking and you remember that you crashed onto your sister’s car in the middle of the road:

“Can we go somewhere more private and I’ll explain everything on the way?” Alex still looks at you kind of wary but walks you to her car. There is a visible dent in the hood, but the engine is still running so you both get in. It is not the type of car your Alex would drive, no black SUV with tinted windows but a Mercedes estate.

Alex turns the car and casts a side-glance at you: “So...” You clasp your hands in your lap: “Well...”, it’s no use anyways, you probably need help to get back to your Earth and your best chance is to spill everything, “I am Kara Danvers, but I am not from this Earth.” You expect some sort of shocked reaction from the woman beside you that looks so much like your sister but then again does not, but she simply says: “Oh, so you’re from another dimension?” “Uhm...”, you’re speechless for a moment as Alex merges with the inner-city traffic, “Yes. You’re not surprised?” She shrugs: “We had an invasion from another dimension a couple of years ago. Some people tampered with inter-dimensional traveling since then but basically it’s illegal.” “Oh”, you breath and relax. This makes things way less awkward, “Cool.”

“So, what is your Earth like. How is your life?” Alex asks while the car winds through busy streets. You tell her. You leave out the last six months out, though. This Alex seems nice and you take an instant liking to her, but you don’t want to whine about your heartbreak. Alex laughs here and there: “A reporter, really?” “Yeah”, you retort, “Why is that so funny? What is this Earth’s me?” “You’re a professor for Astro Physics at UCC”, Alex grins at you, “I can’t remember how many times you almost spilled your true identity to your whole class.” You grin awkwardly at her: “Figures.”

* * *

 

 

By now you have left the city center behind you and enter a suburban area. The streets remind you of Midvale and although you cannot imagine your Alex in such a neighborhood maybe this Alex has already settled down, with a kid or two and Maggie. That’s why you ask without further thinking:

“What’s your life like then? Do you have kids? How’s Maggie?” Alex quirks an eyebrow at you:

“Who is Maggie?” Your stomach drops, and you hope your face is not as white as a sheet:

“No...no one.” Just the woman you want to marry, you think. This unsettles you and you don’t know why. Maybe this Alex is straight for all you know: “Is she someone special to me on your Earth?” You nod, feeling uneasy: “Yeah.”

Alex smiles: “That’s nice. It’s a nice name.” You stay silent. You are not going to tell how your Alex cried into your shoulder a week ago and how often she and Maggie argue lately. Instead you clear your throat and ask:

“What’s your job then?” Alex beams proudly at you: “I’m a doctor, a Pediatrists.”

The rest of the ride you chat about the similarities and differences of your two Earths and before you know it Alex pulls into the driveway of a neat two-story house. “Wow, this looks nice”, you say as the two of you get out of the car, “You live here alone?”

Alex snorts, “Of course not.” You shake your head. Stupid question. Once inside the house you feel at home. It radiates warmth and security and love. Alex leads you into an open kitchen: “Are potstickers still your favorite food?” Your stomach growls in response and you rub the back of your neck embarrassed: “Some things never change, huh?”

You order half the menu of a Chinese take-out service and settle down at the kitchen counter. Alex fishes two beers out of the refrigerator and you cringe slightly because you hate beer. You try it anyways and the taste surprises you. While you answer all of Alex’ questions your eyes drift over the kitchen and the adjacent living room. Medical journals pile on the coffee table, pens and a notebook are scattered on the dining room table and a sweater that is definitely not Alex’ hangs forgotten on the back of the couch. You wonder more and more who lives here with your sister. A man, a woman, children? Suddenly, the doorbell rings and Alex grabs her wallet. You argue with her, but you quickly realize that you left your bag in her car and you let her go. She comes back with dozens of food containers and you help her unpack everything. Not five minutes later you hear commotion in front of the door again.

”It was not my fault, I swear!” a high teenager voice shouts followed by an older female voice, “You said that the last three times, it becomes quite hard to believe.”

You and Alex share a glance while angry footsteps stomp up the stairs: “One day she’ll be sorry for all the shit she’s pulling now.”

Samantha Arias enters the kitchen with a frustrated sigh and you choke on your beer. You have not expected this and need a moment to wipe the liquid from your chin and control your expression. On your Earth the two women barely know each other.

Alex welcomes Sam with open arms and a peck on the lips: “Hey, baby”, Sam deflates in the embrace and not deigns to look at you, “Don’t be too hard on her. She’s in her rebellious phase”, Alex mumbles and pats Sam’s back in broad, gentle strokes: “I know”, Sam whines, “I have food”, Alex continues, “And we have a guest.”

Sam’s head springs up from her lover’s shoulder and now she stares at you. And you at her. She mostly looks like the Samantha Arias you know, though her hair is a lot shorter and probably barely reaches her shoulders. It is pulled back in a small ponytail: “Hey, Kara. I’m sorry I didn’t see you...Ruby is...” she greets you and sighs again.

You shrug to hide your embarrassment. You expected Maggie to walk through this door, the woman your sister loves, the woman she wants to marry or anyone else but Sam: “It’s ok. Alex’ rebellious phase lasted for years.”

Alex looks at you amused: “Did it?” You forgot for a second that this was not your Alex, that her life might have transpired quite differently than you know: “Uhm...”, but then she laughs and says: “This is not Kara...well not our Kara at least. She’s from another Earth”, she looks at you with furrowed brows, “which one was it?”

“Thirty-Eight”, you say. Sam’s reaction is the same as Alex’, she shakes your hand and gives you a warm smile: “Nice to meet you.” You smile back, still a little unsure about what you think of all this. “Come on, we should feed that alien tummy of yours”, Alex winks. She and Sam start to take plates and cutlery out of the cupboards and you must admit they look like a winning team, moving effortlessly around each other and getting everything ready in record time. It makes you wonder.

* * *

 

When you are all sitting at the dining room table, steaming food in front of you, Sam yells in the direction of the stairs: “Ruby! Dinner is ready.”

You hear a muffled “I don’t want anything” and Sam rolls her eyes.

Defeated she looks at Alex: “Will you? Please?”

Your sister shakes her head, gets up again and moves to the bottom of the stairs: “Ruby Arias, you get down this second! Your aunt is visiting.”

Something warm swells in your chest when you realize that’s you. “She loves Alex more than me”, Sam jokes and hands you a glass of water.

The next moment you hear footfalls on the stairs and Ruby rushes through the door. It’s the second time this day that you choke on something. She is not the sweet little girl that you know but in the middle of puberty, around sixteen, you guess. She’s dressed mostly in black and reminds you a lot of your Alex in the early 2ooo’s. Rebellious alright, you think as you study her faded Marilyn Manson shirt, worn out Chucks and the very prominent sulk. Nonetheless, she comes straight to you and gives you a hug: “Hey, aunt Kara.” “Hey, Ruby”, you say back, and your voice is high and squeaky because she called you _aunt_ and it makes fireworks explode in your heart.

Alex and Sam grin at you. During dinner no one mentions that you’re in fact not aunt Kara and you’re okay with it. You zone out a bit and only partially hear how Ruby tries not to show too much interest in Alex’ day at the hospital, or how the two women discuss an upcoming charity event Sam’s office will host. You are completely transfixed by how good Alex is at all this, how sweet she is with Ruby, how affectionate with Sam, how much this family life suits her. This Alex looks so happy it brings you close to tears. You pray to Rao that your Alex back home will be this happy in the future.

After dinner they put the plates in the dishwasher and Ruby is halfway back upstairs when Alex calls her back: “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Ruby turns around pouting: “No?” she says, voice dripping with sarcasm, “Get your biology stuff.” Alex orders and Ruby fetches a backpack from the foot of the stairs letting out the most exaggerated groan you have ever heard. The two settle at the kitchen counter and Sam motions for you to sit on the couch. She has a glass of red wine in hand and you eye it longingly. Although the beer on this Earth tastes better than the one you know, your bottle sits forgotten on the dining room table. It has been a crazy day and you still don’t know how you will get home and a glass of wine sounds heavenly.

Sam catches you staring and asks: “You want some?” You nod vigorously: “Oh God, please.” Sam chuckles and gets another glass for you: “The Kara from this Earth hates wine. You say it’s either too sour or too sweet.”

You laugh: “You never know what’s different on another Earth.” Suddenly Sam looks slightly dejected at the kitchen counter: “She is not together with me on your Earth, is she?” You’re not sure what to say. Your girlfriend will marry someone else where I am from, doesn’t sound like a good idea. But if neither of them will change their mind, who knows if that wedding even happens. If your Alex and this Earth’s Alex are anything alike, and you can tell they are, it would break your sister to never experience being a mother. You have seen how your Alex interacted with Ruby at the waterfront and later after the attack of Psi. Your Alex will be brilliant with kids, too. You hope more than ever that she gets the chance. You nervously play with your wine glass:“No...she’s not.”

Surprisingly, Sam gives you a soft smile: “I couldn’t be more happy that I get to have her on this Earth. I can’t have her on every other Earth, too, I guess.” Who knows, you think worriedly and again have to think back on your sister’s tears and her desperate voice, begging you to tell her what she was supposed to do.

“Is she happy?” Sam asks and the look on her face as she watches her daughter and her girlfriend is the softest you have ever seen.

You gulp: “Yes”, you lie. Maggie makes her happy, has made her more happy than everyone else ever before in her life. That they are fighting now doesn’t have to mean that they will break up. But the nagging feeling in your stomach gets more persistent when you witness how Alex catches Sam staring and the biggest most lovesick smile blossoms on her face: “Moms!” Ruby chastises them and tries to look offended, but her voice is light and playful.

“How did the two of you meet?” you ask to keep yourself focused on something else than how surreal and yet utterly perfect everything is. Sam’s smile falters and she sets her wine glass on the coffee table: “Ruby was one of Alex’ patients.”

You stiffen: “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...” but Sam puts a hand on your knee and shakes her head, “It’s ok. Don’t worry. She’s not sick anymore.” You nod, unsure if this story might be too personal for you.

But Sam continues: “Ruby had an ependymoma, a benign brain tumor, when she was eleven.” She doesn’t look at you while she talks, and her gaze is unfocused and clouded from memories: “I just started in a law office. My first job and I had barely time for her.” Sam’s eyes fill with tears and you cannot imagine how that must have been for her:

“She started to have black outs and memory issues and when I finally took her to the hospital it was almost too late; the tumor had almost turned malignant.” Your heart breaks at her words and you put a comforting hand on her arm. She wipes a tear away and stares into her wine glass: “It was a horrible time.”

Then she lets out a bitter laugh: “Alex found me in an empty room on the children’s ward when I was a complete mess. I’ve been crying for an hour straight, hadn’t showered in days and thought my daughter was dying. I still don’t know what she saw in me that day but here we are.”

You squeeze her arm: “This sounds a lot like the Alex I know.”

You smile at each other and watch Alex helping Ruby with her biology homework in content silence. Eventually, they high-five, Ruby crams her stuff into her backpack and is out of the kitchen before she can finish saying: “By, Kara.” You wave after her: “See you, Ruby.” Alex flops down on the couch next to them: “What have you been talking about?” Sam snakes an arm around her shoulders and presses kisses against her cheek:“Just how amazing you are and how much I love you. “Mhhh”, Alex rumbles, “You should tell me that more often.”

You look anywhere but at your sister and her girlfriend kissing, feeling like a fifth wheel and swearing that they give you caries. You clear your throat: “Do you maybe have an idea how to get me back home?” “Sorry, sorry”, Alex grins and Sam says: “I can call someone at S.T.A.R. labs. A friend of us works there and will have an idea.” Relieved you nod: “Sounds perfect.” Sam gets up and walks into the kitchen to make the call: “I have the late shift tomorrow and can take you there”, Alex offers, and you gladly accept.

The three of you spend the rest of the evening drinking and chatting and it almost feels like a Girl’s Night on your Earth. As a Kryptonian you don’t get drunk, but this wine has it all and while you slowly get drowsy you think that Alex and Sam just might be the perfect match.

* * *

 

 

Before you fall asleep, Alex nudges you with your bag in hand and she leads you to a small guest room next to the staircase and the guest bathroom. You yawn and say good-night to Sam and enter the room. Alex leans in the doorframe: “I wish I could tell my Kara that you are here.”

You take your glasses off and rub your tired eyes: “You know you shouldn’t do that.” You look at your glasses and for a moment they remind you of Mon-El. You, too, know that you shouldn’t ask but you do it anyways: “Do I have a boyfriend on this Earth?”

Alex looks surprised at you: “A boyfriend?”, then she shakes her head, “No.” Your shoulders slump but then the bed shifts next to you and Alex takes one of your hands: “But you are really happy. You had some rough months lately, but you are so happy, Kara.” It’s hard to believe with all the loneliness you have been surrounded by, but a few things are different on this Earth and maybe they should be on yours, too.

Alex hugs you: “You deserve to be happy and whatever keeps you from it will go away. I know it.” After the many arguments you had with Alex in the past weeks, this hug is exactly what you need, and you mumble a soft “Thank you”, into her shoulder. “So, who am I dating?” you ask with a small grin, but Alex gives you a stern mom-gaze, one she must have learned from Sam, and is about to leave the room. “One of Sam’s colleagues”, the next question is already on the tip of your tongue, but Alex points a finger at you, “That’s all I am going to say. Sleep tight”, and with that she leaves you alone. While you get ready for bed you think about who Alex might mean but you push the obvious possibility deep into your subconsciousness and tell yourself it’s impossible. Nonetheless, you dream about emerald green eyes, deep red lips and jet-black hair.

* * *

 

The next morning you wake up sweating and feeling drained. You had very vivid dreams and you promise yourself that you are finally going to do something about it. You take a quick shower and when you get out of the bathroom Alex zooms past you, balancing Ruby’s backpack, medical files and a coffee: “Morning”, she greets you, “We’re late. No time for breakfast, sorry.”

Ruby is still half-asleep as she trudges down the stairs and puts on a pair of burgundy DocMartens. In record time you are in front of her high-school and the teenager actually hugs you again: “Bye, Kara. Bye, mama.” and then she’s gone.

While you drive downtown you spot an advertisement at a bus stop, the kind that changes every minute and you just see it before it’s gone. It was for a law office and you have seen Sam’s best winning smile on it and another familiar face. You heart stops while you try to make out the law office’s name before it vanishes completely: _Arias,Luthor &Partners. _

You press your nose against the car window to watch it while you drive by. When it’s eventually out of your sight you turn around to Alex with eyes as wide as saucers: “Was that? Did you see?” but she only grins conspiratorially at you and doesn’t say anything.

When you reach the head office of S.T.A.R. labs someone already waits for you in the parking lot. Winn Schott and Alex embrace, and she quickly explains your situation. He wears thick rimmed glasses and a lumberjack beard and excitedly shakes your hand. Together you walk into the building that reminds you a lot of the DEO. You show Winn the remote Cisco gave you and before you even know it the portal is gleaming and pulsing in front of you in a forgotten lab in the cellar.

You thank Winn and embrace Alex: “Thank you for your help”, and you mean it. This accidental trip has already helped you more than they will ever know: “And for having me”, you add and Alex smiles at you: “No problem it was our pleasure. The next time you end up here try not to wreck my car, though.”

You laugh: “Promise.”

It’s the first time you laughed in weeks, you realize. The two of you embrace again and you do feel your heart sink a little, knowing that you have to get back home. To your heartbreak, to your distressed Alex and the general chaos of Earth Thirty-Eight. You grip your bag a little tighter, though, square your shoulders and vow to yourself that you will stop the moping and finally act on these feelings that are simmering in you for so long. And come hell or highwater you are going to be right at Alex’ side either to celebrate her wedding or to help her over the probably worst heartache of her life. You turn around one last time and wave good-bye at this other Alex.

The second your feet touch the floor in your apartment your phone explodes. You have several messages from Lena, some are from James and Winn but the amount of missed calls and texts you received from Alex send your heartrate through the roof. You instantly call her: “Alex, I’m back. What happened?”

This evening you meet her at the alien bar, already drunk, already bleary eyed. You know what happened when you see her and the only thing you keep telling her over and over again is:

“It will get better. You will have all the things. There’s someone out there for you.”

 


End file.
